Spyro and the fiery Phoenix
by Moonlight Lulamoon
Summary: Spyro and Cynder spend a day of relaxation after defeating Malefor. But when a meteor comes crashing down in the Avalar swamps, a surprise is in store for the dragons and their adventures.
1. Prologue

**Enjoy chapter 1!**

It was a warm, autumn day, and Spyro and Cynder were enjoying their day together. "Beautiful day huh Cynder"? Spyro sighed as he was taking in the fall breeze. Cynder smiled "Yes, it is ". Cynder admired the fall season for its beauty was better than ever. The leaves turning a vivid color, the breeze, and the winter gem harvest. Cynder just adored it , and enjoyed being with Spyro. Spyro looked in the sky and saw a something that caught his and Cynder eye. The meteor passed the temple and crashed right into the Avalar swamp. "Come on, we got to check it out", Spyro said as he ran and Cynder followed behind. As they approached the swamp, Spyro eyes widened and Cynder gasped at what they were seeing. A human was standing in front of them and the three of them was staring blankly at each other. The silence was broken as Spyro cleared his throat. "Hi, I'm Spyro, and this is Cynder, what's your name "? The human laughed and spoke" I'm Josh". Spyro and Cynder nodded and Cynder smiled. "Here, come with us to the temple, you must be hungry" Josh rubbed his stomach and laughed. Cynder knelt and Josh hopped on Cynder and they flew off to the Dragon Temple.

The trio walked to the pool of vision and the council smiled and spoke." My, a human, we don't expect your species in our realms anymore" Cyril examined josh from head to toe." This is josh, he crashed in the Avalar swamps, we checked the area and here we are now" Cynder explained. Ignitus nodded. "Well, take josh to a vacant room and make sure he's fed ".Volteer told them. Spyro led Josh to a vacant room that had a simple decor. A bed was sitting in the corner with a small night desk near it. A walk out balcony was on the eastside and a fire place was near the window. Josh walked in and slumped on the bed. Spyro blew fire in to the fire place and walked out. "Good night Josh sleep well". Spyro whispered. Josh fell asleep instantly as Spyro closed the door.

**This story doesn't belong to me, it belongs to my friend Adam Beasly! I will post my first story by the time comes, until then WAIT. Momentai!**

**-Moonlight Lulamoon**


	2. The legendary phoenix

Ch.2 The Legendary Phoenix

**HI MOONLIGHT HERE, I POSTED CHAPTER 2 AS WELL AS CHAPTER 3!**

The next morning Josh got up to greet Spyro and Cynder,but what they were going to see was going to shock them a lot. "Hey Spyro, hey Cynder" Josh said, when Spyro and Cynder saw him they were in complete shock at what they saw "Josh you're a...a...a phoenix!" Spyro said while stuttering "I'm a what?" Josh said shocked, Josh looked himself over and he was indeed a phoenix feathers and all "we should tell this to Ignitus" Spyro said "good idea" Josh agreed. "Ignitus we have something to tell you" Cynder said "no need to tell him" Josh said "a phoenix!" Ignitus muttered "do you know something about this?" Spyro asked "yes I do its a prophecy actually" Ignitus said "well lets hear it" Josh said "very well" "long ago before dragons came to pass there was the race of the phoenix they were the most powerful race in all the land, but there was also the legendary phoenix who was more powerful than the average phoenix, it has also been said that the legendary phoenix could defeat the Dark Phoenix and restore peace to the land" Ignitus said "whoa" was all Josh could say, Spyro and Cynder were thinking the same with open mouths "is there any chance I could be the legendary phoenix?" Josh asked "there's no doubt in my mind" Ignitus said, after Ignitus told them all that, the details never left there minds.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER 2...I WILL POST MY STORY SOON AND I NEED COMMENTS BECUASE MY STORY IS GONNA BE A FIGHT SORY AND YOU, MY PEEPS ARE GONNA COMMENT ON EACH CHAPTER WHO YOU WANNA SEE FIGHT! **

**TILL THEN MOMENTAI,**

**Moonlight Lulamoon**


	3. Flying Lessons

**Ch.3 Flying Lessons **

**Hi its me Moonlight, sorry had school work and my girlfriend ect. Any ways here chapter 3, AND I WILL POST A MLP/SONIC CROSSOVER SOON!ITS A FIGHTSTORY AND WILL BE ABOUT TWO CHARACTERS FROM BOTH SERIES FIGHTING! I WANT YOU, MY PEEPS TO TELL ME ON EVERYCHAPTER WHO YOU WANT TO SEE FIGHT! JUST COMMENT AND I WILL DO A CHAPTER ON OUR COMMENT!**

"I still can't believe I'm the legendary phoenix" Josh said still shocked from the details Ignitus told him. "Ignitus?" Josh asked "yes?" Ignitus answered "how do I change back into a human?" Josh wondered "think of what you looked like before" Ignitus said "ok" Josh said, he closed his eyes and started thinking. Seconds later, it worked he was a human again "YES! it worked" Josh exclaimed. Ignitus smiled "follow me I need to teach you something" Ignitus said "I think I know where this is going" Josh said worried. "Let me think this over you're saying I can fly?" Josh asked, Ignitus smiled, "change" Ignitus said Josh transformed into his phoenix form once more, "now forget yourself and believe you can fly!" Ignitus said, and sure enough he was flying, when he opened his eyes he was amazed at what he was doing, he was flying (yes flying) "this is so cool!" Josh said over the wind "I should probably head back" Josh said as he started heading back to the temple, only one problem how was he going to land? "INCOMING!" Josh yelled Spyro and Cynder heard this as well by the time they got outside the last thing they saw was Josh hitting the temple wall "ow!" Josh said, by this point Spyro and Cynder were cracking up "HA-HA! that was to good!" Cynder said still laughing "alright alright its not that funny!" Josh said "ok ok, well we better get to our rooms and get some sleep big day tomorrow" Spyro said "yeah I'm tired" Josh said as they went to there rooms and fell asleep.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER 3 AND DONT FORGET TO COMMENT ON WHO YOU WANT TO FIGHT!**


End file.
